


Blinded

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens One Shots [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: A blindfolded tasting of the various cakes Aziraphale has baked during lockdown leads to something a bit more...interesting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544350
Comments: 33
Kudos: 218
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Blinded

"Well, dear? What’s your guess?” 

“I honestly have no idea, Aziraphale.” 

“Would you like another bite?” 

“I doubt it’ll help me any, but sure. You know I’ll take any excuse to have you put something in my mouth.” 

Aziraphale chuckled, and Crowley felt him touch the fork to his lips again. He opened his mouth, and Aziraphale fed him another bite of cake. Crowley chewed it slowly, letting the fruity flavour spread over his tongue. He shook his head. “I don’t know, angel.” 

“Shall I give you a hint?” 

“Please.” 

“It’s a type of berry.” 

“Oh, yeah, that really narrows it down,” Crowley said sardonically. “Aren’t there like a million and four kinds of berries?” 

“Well, there’s raspberry, blueberry, blackberry, cranberry, boysenberry, cloudberry-” 

Crowley huffed an exasperated sigh. “I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference even without the blindfold.”

“Crowley, my love, you know how much I adore you, but your palate really is tragically unrefined.” 

“Yeah, well. You know I don’t eat much.” 

“Please, darling, a guess.” 

“Alright.” Crowley smacked his lips together. “Blueberry?” 

“Afraid not. It’s blackberry.” 

“Right.” Crowley reached up to where the blindfold was tied at the back of his head and began to fumble with it. “Can I take this off now? I believe the score currently stands at Aziraphale 6, Crowley 0. And no dramatic comeback in sight.” 

“Well…” Aziraphale placed a gentle hand atop Crowley’s. Crowley froze immediately, and a familiar tingle of anticipation ran up his spine. “Dear,” Aziraphale continued, his voice dropping to a low, sensual purr, “did you know that people sometimes use blindfolds during sexual activity?” 

Crowley sat up a little straighter. It wasn’t like it hadn’t occurred to him that he and Aziraphale would likely end up in bed tonight - it certainly wouldn’t be the first time since the aborted Apocalypse - but he hadn’t imagined that he’d be _blindfolded_. 

The prospect was intriguing.

Aziraphale’s hand was still resting on Crowley’s, and Crowley realised that his companion was waiting for an answer. “Well, yes, I knew that,” he said. “I mean, I think you’d be hard-pressed to find something people _never_ use during sexual activity. People are very creative.” 

“How true it is,” Aziraphale said. “In any case, I thought perhaps you might consent to leaving it on for a bit. For me.” 

Crowley couldn’t suppress a shiver as he placed his hands back in his lap. “I...could do that,” he said. He licked his lips. His mouth was desert-dry. “But, er, could I have some water first? I mean, before we...” 

“Oh, certainly!” the angel exclaimed. “How inconsiderate of me; you must be terribly thirsty after trying all those cakes. Back in a flash.”

As Crowley listened to the angel scurry off to the kitchen, he allowed himself a broad, genuine smile. This was definitely going to be better than his original plan of sleeping for a month. Already his stomach was quivering with desire; he didn’t need to _see_ Aziraphale to _want_ him.

Aziraphale came back a moment later and Crowley felt his hand on the back of his head. Carefully, Aziraphale brought a glass of water to Crowley’s lips and tipped it back. Crowley sipped it gratefully, and when it was empty, he heard Aziraphale put it down. 

“Better, dear?” 

“Much.” 

“Good.” 

Aziraphale took a few steps closer, and Crowley leaned forward in his chair, listening, trying to visualise the movements that the angel was making. Aziraphale left him hanging for nearly a full minute before placing his hands firmly on Crowley’s shoulders, then swinging one leg over Crowley’s lap to straddle him. 

“Oooh, angel,” Crowley breathed, placing his hands on Aziraphale’s back. 

“What do you want, dear?” Aziraphale leaned closer, and Crowley could feel his breath on his neck, just under his ear. 

“Isn’t the point of the blindfold that I don’t know what you’re going to do? You decide, angel.” Crowley sank his hands into his partner’s hips. “Do anything you want to me. I can pretty much guarantee you I’ll like it.” 

“Even if I decide to feed you more cake?” 

“I mean, that might not be my first choice, but-” 

“Not to worry, love. I jest,” said Aziraphale, and he pressed a long, hard, lingering kiss to Crowley’s neck. 

“Ohhh,” Crowley moaned. He absolutely loved having his neck kissed. He tipped his head back, and Aziraphale’s hands slid up over his ribs as he continued kissing. Crowley took note of everything that he could feel more intensely with the blindfold on: the sensation of Aziraphale’s lips on his skin, the touch of the angel’s warm hands through the fabric of his shirt, the weight of him in his lap. He shifted his hips as Aziraphale moved his kisses ever downward.

“How do you feel, dear?” Aziraphale asked, his voice breathy as he mouthed at Crowley’s clavicle. 

“Hard,” Crowley answered honestly. “I’m hard.” 

“Can you tell me why?” Aziraphale’s fingers began to work at the buttons on Crowley’s shirt. 

“Well,” Crowley said, “the sexiest angel in Creation is sitting in my lap, kissing my collarbone and taking my clothes off. Also, I can’t see a thing, so whatever the aforementioned sexy angel does next is going to be a delightful surprise.” 

“I certainly hope so.” Aziraphale made short work of the remainder of the buttons and slid the shirt off Crowley’s shoulders. “May I lead you to the bedroom?” 

“Yes, please do.” 

Aziraphale slid off Crowley’s lap and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. He led him through the bookshop and up the stairs, where Aziraphale kept a bed he rarely slept in, and guided Crowley onto it. 

“Lay down,” Aziraphale said. “I’m going to take my clothes off.” 

“Pity I can’t watch that,” Crowley said, but did as he was told. 

“You don’t need to watch it. You’ll feel every inch of my skin.” 

Crowley’s trousers had become painfully tight. “I want you on top of me, angel.” 

“Patience, love.” There was a rustle of fabric, and the light thump of clothes hitting the floor. Without the benefit of Aziraphale’s touch to distract him, Crowley was having trouble focusing on anything other than his urgent erection. 

“I want you,” Crowley groaned. “Angel, please…” 

“I’m here, love.” Aziraphale straddled Crowley’s waist, and Crowley felt the angel’s naked hard-on press against his own still-clothed one. He tried to grind against it, but Aziraphale pulled himself up and out of the way. “Let me go slow,” Aziraphale said, and he began stroking Crowley’s chest with his hand while kissing his temple. Crowley could feel the angel’s penis brushing lightly against his own stomach as he kissed his neck again, on the other side this time. 

“Oh, Aziraphale, you’re killing me,” Crowley whined. “Fucking hell, I’m so hard. I need you. I love you, please…” 

Aziraphale shut Crowley’s mouth by kissing him deeply. Crowley reached up to grab onto his hair. They kissed feverishly, desperately, until Aziraphale pulled away. “I love you too, my sweetheart,” he said softly, and then finally began to unbutton Crowley’s trousers. 

It was tremendously relieving when Aziraphale freed his cock. Crowley was fully hard, incredibly turned on, and he gripped the sheets with both hands as Aziraphale finally took hold of his dick and slowly began to move his hand. 

“More,” Crowley pleaded, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Aziraphale, I need more!” 

“Not yet, love.” Aziraphale’s hands slid up Crowley’s body, over his stomach, his chest, his breastbone. “I’m going to ask you to make a decision, now. Tell me, which part of you would you like me to kiss next? And don’t say your penis.” 

“But...the answer is ‘my penis’.” 

“Your second choice, then.” 

“My balls?” 

“Crowley.” 

“Alright, alright.” He thought about it for a moment. “My chest.” 

“Very well.” Aziraphale swung his leg over Crowley so that he was beside him, and then Crowley felt the angel’s lips moving over his pectorals, licking here and there. “You’ve got such a lovely body, my dear. And you taste divine.” 

“Language, angel.” 

“My apologies. Delectable, then.” 

“That’s more like it.” 

Aziraphale centered himself over Crowley’s body again, and their erections rubbed together as he kissed the other side of Crowley’s chest. Crowley arched his back, groaning. “You’re so good, Aziraphale...you’re so good….” 

“Dear, do you remember earlier, when you said you’d take any excuse to have me put something in your mouth?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Slide forward.” 

Crowley nearly started salivating as Aziraphale moved off him again. He moved a bit further down the bed, heard Aziraphale straddle him from the other direction, and the next thing he felt was the touch of the angel’s cock at his lips. He opened his mouth eagerly, and Aziraphale slid in. At the same time, Aziraphale took Crowley’s cock in his own mouth. 

“Mmmmm,” Crowley said, as they both began to suck each other. It was an incredible relief to finally get his dick touched properly; Aziraphale’s warm, wet tongue lapped at him as he increased his suction, and Crowley thought he might discorporate from the pleasure. He probably would have let out a litany of expletives if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged. 

One of Aziraphale’s hands grasped Crowley’s thigh as the blowjob continued, and Crowley felt the telltale tingling in his groin that meant the beginning of an orgasm. He raised his hips, thrusting into Aziraphale’s mouth, as he tightened his lips around the angel’s cock. 

“Mmmmph,” Crowley said to warn his partner l as everything tightened down below. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and couldn’t hold back a ragged moan as he came, with the result that his mouth fell open and Aziraphale’s penis slipped out. Crowley let it go as the angel drew out his pleasure, finishing him off with a few gentle sucks.

“Let me finish you…” Crowley said, even as his whole body sagged from pleasure. 

“Not to worry, darling.” Crowley felt Aziraphale position himself between Crowley’s legs. His cock, slick from Crowley’s saliva, bumped against his thigh. “May I?” 

“Oh, yes. Please.” Crowley closed his legs around Aziraphale’s cock and the angel thrust between them. Crowley reached out and found the angel’s shoulders, and he held onto them as Aziraphale rubbed himself off between Crowley’s thighs until he moaned and collapsed on top of him, something wet and sticky cooling against Crowley’s hot skin. 

They lay there for a long, blissful moment, and then Aziraphale got up. He returned a moment later, and Crowley felt him wiping the ejaculate off his legs and stomach with a towel. 

“Oh, fuck, that was good,” Crowley said. “I knew getting laid during lockdown would be satisfying, but that exceeded expectations.” 

“Good.” Aziraphale kissed his forehead. “Shall I remove your blindfold, dear?” 

“Yeah. I want to see you.” Crowley sat up, and he felt Aziraphale’s hands at the back of his head, untying the blindfold. When it fell away, Crowley pulled Aziraphale close and kissed him. “I love you, you know.” 

“And I love you, my precious demon.” Aziraphale gave him another kiss. “Though I do believe we’ve just utterly shattered every rule of social distancing.” 

Crowley waved a hand. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” 

“Are you, ah, planning on going back home tonight?” 

Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s eyes, happy that he could see them again. “I don’t know. I could see some advantages to staying here.” 

“Oh? Such as?” 

“The breakfast options are much better here than at my place. A shitload of bread and cake, followed by a lovely helping of angelic cock.” 

Aziraphale grinned. “Both are specialties of mine, it’s true.” 

“Well then. If you don’t mind me staying…” 

“I never mind you staying.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his arms and hugged him. “I’ll admit, I do rather wish we could go to the Ritz, though.” 

“I wish we could go anywhere, really,” Crowley replied. “Self-isolating is terribly dull. But if I have to do it, I’d prefer to do it with you.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” Aziraphale planted one last kiss on Crowley’s head. “I don’t suppose I could entice you to eat any more cake?” 

“Not just now, angel, but I’ll gladly watch you eat some.” He gave a rakish grin. “And we can crack open that wine I brought over.” 

“Dear lord, I’d forgotten about that!” Aziraphale rolled off the bed and went for his clothes. “We’ll make ourselves a lovely evening, quarantine or no.” 

“That’s the spirit, angel. Although...I don’t suppose we could do it naked? I mean, I couldn’t see you the whole time we were having sex. Don’t deprive me now.” 

Aziraphale smiled and dropped his trousers back on the floor. “Very well. After all, I don’t suppose it’s likely we’ll be disturbed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Stay home and stay healthy <3 
> 
> -Julia


End file.
